


Sonata

by rusafajar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Memang sudah basi, tapi Chanyeol harus mengakui—meski dalam perasaan tak ikhlas—kalau dia memang salah satu yang istimewa.  Salah satu langit di antara banyak lapisan langit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sekadar berjaga-jaga jika tag relationshipnya terlewatkan, cast kali ini adalah Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Tatapnya mengungkil nostalgia. Sama dengan pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jangkahnya gagah. Dagu terangkat angkuh. Tampak sempurna berbalut setelan tunik bergaya kasual yang menumpuk di atas sweternya.

Mengulum senyum tipis, sosok itu mengulurkan tangan.

 

“Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Yeol.”

 

 

*

 

  

 

Mereka terpisah lautan manusia. Sosoknya berada di atas panggung, sementara ia di dalam salah satu ruang kaca eksklusif dengan gelas anggur di tangan. Dentum-dentum di dada yang mengusiknya tak nyaman. Dan telah terjadi bahkan ketika sosok itu baru berjalan ke tengah panggung.

Chanyeol memberi pandangan menikam, mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya sampai yang paling sederhana. Saat ia menyibak setelan formalnya, melemaskan jari-jari dengan anggun, kemudian mengatupkan tangannya dalam mata terpejam, bagai memanjatkan permohonan pada langit.

Nada-nada yang dimainkannya begitu familiar, bahkan untuk awam sekalipun karena melodinya yang serupa lagu pemakaman sering dijadikan musik latar belakang di berbagai pertunjukan.

Memang sudah basi, tapi Chanyeol harus mengakui—meski dalam perasaan tak ikhlas—kalau dia memang salah satu yang istimewa.  Salah satu langit di antara banyak lapisan langit.

Ratusan manusia-manusia tanpa nama lenyap. Berdua saja, kaki mereka telah sejajar dalam satu alas. Pilar-pilar megah modern menjelma jadi kayu. Ranting-ranting kokoh terulur darinya dan daun-daun berlomba rakus mencakar horizon malam. Sementara serat-serat beludru merah tercemar tetesan zamrud. Chanyeol tak lagi menghadiri sebuah pentas. Raganya terkepung hutan, berdiri di tepian padang kecil hijau berangin deras, dan melihat sosoknya yang anggun menarikan jari-jarinya dengan khidmat bermandikan cahaya bulan.

Moonlight Sonata, merasuk ke dalam relung raga dalam titian indah dengan cara yang paling gelap dan muram, seperti malaikat yang frustrasi karena terpisah dari teman jiwa.

Tensi di ruangan itu begitu kental, sampai akhirnya tawa berat  terkesan dingin itu merangsek telinga. "Sehun memang sedikit liar, tapi bukankah dia adalah satu yang membawa angin segar?"

Gelas di tangannya dicekal ekstrem. Ada rasa anonim yang mengganggu. Di antara iri dan kagum, juga benci atau memuja. Dia benar-benar tak memiliki gagasan untuk itu.

Baginya, denting piano selalu mendamaikan hati. Dia tak akan marah jika orang-orang tak bisa bermain sempurna, karena dia lebih menyukai bagaimana cara mereka mengapresiasi piano sampai akhirnya mampu menciptakan satu yang indah.

Tapi hal itu tak pernah berlaku untuk Sehun.

“Aku tak paham. Kenapa aku selalu jengkel mendengar permainannya?”

Permainannya selalu membuat emosi, tapi bukan dalam konteks menjiwai. Ia tak pernah menyukai bagaimana nama mereka nyaris selalu tertulis dalam satu artikel di setiap media, bagaimana lagu mereka dianalisis berdampingan, atau bagaimana gaya bermain mereka selalu diperbandingkan satu sama lain. Chanyeol bahkan pernah menemukan satu di mana Sehun diandaikan sebagai angsa yang anggun, sementara dirinya disebut-sebut seperti bocah kesurupan.

Pengandaian konyol yang memuakkan.

Belum lagi artikel tak bermutu berisi nama-nama pianis paling rupawan yang pernah mengikuti kompetisi lima tahunan yang diprakarsai Chopin Institute.

Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu. Tanpa sadar mereka telah dibangunkan sebuah arena pertarungan bahkan sebelum mereka pernah berhadapan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tahu benar, dengan senyum ceria yang jadi perhiasan utamanya saat membelah publik, dia dikagumi para jurnalis sebagai salah satu yang bertata krama baik. Sementara Oh Sehun, dia selalu memberi kesan buruk hanya dengan bertemu mata.

Meski Chanyeol berkesempatan untuk mengenalnya dalam beberapa obrolan ringan dan memutuskan bahwa Sehun adalah pria yang atraktif; serta tak menyebalkan seperti yang dibilang orang-orang, ia tak pernah bisa menyukainya dengan damai.

Tak seperti orang-orang yang menghujaninya dengan ribuan sanjung, Sehun berbeda. Dia tak pernah mengungkit rivalitas. Jangankan menganggapnya sebagai ancaman, Sehun bahkan memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti teman lama yang tak pernah bergelut dalam satu bidang. Padahal ia sendiri memperlakukan Sehun dalam batas yang sangat profesional.

“Apa mungkin karena.. Meski dia tahu kau menganggapnya rival tapi dia tetap menganggapmu teman?” Sosok di sampingnya menimpali. Mata tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang terayun-ayun di tengah panggung. “Kadang memang ada situasi di mana kau ingin bersaing ketat dengan rivalmu tapi kau tak bisa.”

“Ya, Kyungsoo. Mungkin itu.”

Hening mengisi sekat. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo merasa ia sedang diamati. Namun setelah menoleh pada sahabatnya, ia tahu kalau Chanyeol berkelana di dunianya sendiri. Dahinya tak berkerut, tapi dia tampak menguras tempurung kepalanya seolah-olah tak ada lagi hal yang dipikirkan setelah itu. ”Tapi aku benar-benar tak paham kenapa rasanya begini. Sungguh menyiksa. Aku ingin segera... bebas.”

 _Dari perasaan bahwa aku tak pernah bisa mengalahkannya,_ lanjutnya dalam bisu. Rasa percaya dirinya terusik. Dan Chanyeol memiliki perasaan jika hal itu bisa terlampaui jika berhasil menundukkan kemampuan Sehun dalam sepanjang ia berkarir.

“Entahlah.. Aku tak tahu,” lanjutnya. “Rasanya aneh.”

Baginya pertemanan dan rivalitas tak pernah bisa linier. Ketika ambisi mengambil alih diri, Sehun seolah datang menawarkan tangan. Di sisi lain, ketika Sehun di atas panggung, dia seakan-akan sedang menantang dirinya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tertawa. Selintas Chanyeol merasa sedikit aneh karena saat menoleh ke arahnya, Kyungsoo sudah terlihat serius lagi.  Rautnya tak menunjukkan humor sedikitpun. Bahkan jika berhadapan pun, kedua matanya yang besar sanggup membuatnya terintimidasi.

“Bukankah sulit mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata? Tapi, ya, aku paham benar perasaanmu sekarang.”

Jari-jari itu bermain di permukaan gelas, kemudian ia menyesap anggurnya dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menebak. “Kenapa? Soal Jongin?”

Hanya lirik. Kemudian Kyungsoo membenamkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku. Garis-garis wajahnya tak bergeser sedikit pun. Fokusnya kembali terpancang pada Sehun yang mulai meniti nada memasuki bagian dua.

“Abaikan.”

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Dia kembali mengamati bagaimana jari-jari itu menyapa lincah balok-balok nada, memainkan nada-nada ringan penuh inosensia sebagai jembatan ceria menuju bagian ketiga. Piano itu benar-benar hidup, seakan-akan jiwa tuannya merasuk dan memainkannya dengan isi hati.

Indah dan memuakkan sekaligus. Ia terpukau, tentu saja. Tapi hatinya yang buruk dan terlanjur digerogoti rasa tak suka setengah berharap jari-jarinya tergelincir dan merusak kemurnian itu.

Kyungsoo terkesiap di tempatnya. "Oh, tidak. Lihatlah senarnya.."

Satu senar meretas. Putus dan seketika membuat ratusan manusia mengantisipasi dalam simak gelisah. Mubazir benar jika kecelakaan kecil mengganggu permainannya yang indah.

Sudut bibir seketika terangkat. Tak pernah tahu jika dewa-dewa bersedia mengabulkan doa busuk manusia.

Tapi senyumnya runtuh sekerjapan. Tak ada panik yang lancang menggagahi. Melodi itu tak pernah berhenti. Tak ada nada sumbang. Yang ada hanya melodi asing namun di waktu yang sama berkesinambungan. Dan ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana para hadir di bawah sana tercekat dan terpukau dalam waktu yang sama.

 

Bahkan ia sendiri menahan napas.

 

Kyungsoo bertumpu tangan di dada, memasang wajah bangga ala seorang ayah kepada anaknya. "Lihatlah, dia berimprovisasi.."

Dalam Moonligt Sonata, Beethoven adalah seorang lancang yang mengacaukan bentuk tradisional. Sedangkan Sehun... Saat ini seperti sedang menantang si jenius asli. Begitu berani, gagah dan ganas, tapi di waktu yang sama nada-nada itu terdengar begitu menyayat hati.

Kyungsoo memutar tungkai, merasa perlu memberi sahabatnya momen sendiri. Paham betul jika Chanyeol paling tak suka publik mengetahui harga dirinya yang sedang terluka.

Ketuk sepatunya terdengar anggun menjauh ke arah pintu. Ketika kenop pintu berada dalam genggamannya, Kyungsoo menoleh, mengawasi punggung lebar itu dengan senyum miring yang tercetak sempurna.

 

“Kau yakin bisa mengalahkannya?”

 

Malam itu, Chanyeol benar-benar murka.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol pun tak mengerti. Meski benak terancam benar dengan presensi Sehun, kali ini ia bisa duduk bersisian dengan satu-satunya rival yang ingin ia tundukkan sebisa mungkin. Malam itu, ia yang ingin melepas penat setelah tertungkus lumus di dalam auditorium musik, mengunjungi bar langganan dan bertemu Sehun di sana.

Pikir dan benak yang telah terkuras habis oleh ambisi bahkan membuatnya tak memiliki energi untuk membatasi dirinya dengan Sehun. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu lelah mengembang senyum di hadapan banyak orang. Bisa juga karena ia telah jenuh menghias citra di depan publik. Atau bahunya yang terlampau terbebani dengan kebahagiaan banyak pihak. Banyak hal yang perlu dilampiaskan dan entah kenapa kehadiran pria itu sedikit melegakan. Semua penatnya lolos dalam rentetan kalimat-kalimat panjang dan Sehun dengan senang hati mendengarkan. Bahkan tampak antusias. Mungkin karena untuk pertama kali Chanyeol bersikap lebih terbuka.

Pertemuan tak sengaja. Sehun lari dari acara kencan buta dan kemudian mereka berakhir bercengkerama. Larut dalam konversasi yang lebih serius dari biasa. Melihat Sehun bersemangat, diam-diam Chanyeol juga membatalkan jadwal kencan malam itu. Cukup beberapa gelas bir untuk membuat Sehun kepayahan, kemudian ia bisa mendengarnya menggerundelkan sesuatu yang konyol soal perasaan dan seseorang yang meninggalkannya ke pelaminan.

Kadang ia terkikik. Di detik lain, air matanya meluap-luap.

Chanyeol hanya sedang tak ingin berpikir. Malam ini ini ia ingin mengkambing hitamkan efek alkohol yang mengkonsumsi sel-sel warasnya.

Meski kepalanya mulai berat, ia tahu dia masih sadar benar. Toleransinya terhadap alkohol cukup tinggi, tidak seperti sosok yang kini menggelayut di tubuhnya, menghalangi niatnya untuk pergi ke toilet sejenak.   

 _“Hyung..._ ”

Chanyeol mulai kewalahan. Tubuh yang menyangga total padanya bergerak-gerak absurd. Dia mulai berkeringat. Meski Sehun sebih pendek darinya, tetap saja dia pria dewasa lebih dari 180 senti.

“Sehun, kau oke?”

“Ya, tentu, _hyung.._ ” Silabel akhir ditarik manja. Kemudian Sehun terkekeh serak di telinganya. “Aku selalu baik jika kau bersamaku.”

Wajah Sehun sudah memerah sampai telinga. Dia menyangga dirinya sendiri tak fokus sambil terkikik sendirian, bertingkah kekanakan.

Ketika dia—dengan tubuh terhuyung—berniat untuk menyambar satu botol setengah isi, Chanyeol menyambar tubuh yang kini memunggunginya, tepat di perutnya. “Wow, oke, Sehun—ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu.”

Chanyeol menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari pub, memberhentikan taksi susah payah dan membawanya menginap karena Sehun tak cukup sadar untuk ditanyai alamat.

 

Entah siapa yang mulai lebih dulu, sentuhan platonik antar teman itu bereskalasi cepat dan ternodai oleh berahi. Penutup raga jatuh satu demi satu sejak pintu kembali tertutup. Kedua tubuh semampai itu runtuh di atas sofa. Saling tindih dengan keinginan meluap-luap, sementara tangan saling mengagresi ruang personal bahkan sampai yang paling privasi.

 

Malam itu, mereka bergumul seperti anjing-anjing di musim kawin.


	3. Chapter 3

Tak disangka setelah kejadian itu, mereka memiliki hubungan sedekat telapak tangan dengan nadi. Saat itu Chanyeol berekspektasi mendapatkan sebuah kemarahan. Tapi Sehun jauh dari itu. Wajahnya memang sempat memucat, tapi setelah itu dia tertawa lantang kemudian memilih untuk bergelung di tempat tidur lagi. Bahkan tak keberatan berbalut baju yang bukan miliknya.

Ia sempat berpikir bahwa efek alkohol masih membenamkan kewarasan Sehun di salah satu sudut gelap. Namun, ketika Sehun pada akhirnya terbangun dan menghampirinya yang sedang membuat sup pereda mabuk, Chanyeol justru menerima ungkapan maaf karena bagaimanapun Sehun merasa bersalah telah bertingkah bodoh mengabaikan toleransi alkoholnya.

Chanyeol menjawabnya _tak masalah_ —tentu saja dengan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa semalam ia dalam keadaan sadar utuh _—_ kemudian menganggap hal itu sebagai lelucon dan mereka tetap berteman. Dan setelah itu semuanya kembali normal.

Terlalu normal.

Terlalu normal sampai dalam hitungan minggu mereka membuat lingkungan mereka keheranan dengan pertemanan yang tiba-tiba. Jejaring sosial bertindak sebagai sarana sekaligus saksi bagaimana hubungan mereka semakin dekat, bagaimana banyak detik terkonsumsi bersama.

Sehun bisa saja tampak angkuh dan tak terjangkau. Tapi siapapun akan keheranan melihatnya mencair ketika Chanyeol ada di sampingnya, bertingkah seperti pemuda 25 tahun pada umumnya, melempar lelucon dan bahkan terbahak tak tahu tempat.

Mereka hidup di dunia sendiri dan seolah sedang berbagi anekdot yang orang lain tak mengetahui.  Mereka mengunjungi pekan musik klasik bersama-sama. Untuk kegiatan yang lebih sederhana, mereka menghabiskan waktu di pusat kebugaran. Di malam hari, mereka minum-minum di bar langganan.

Juga bergumul di akhir pekan.

Oh, tentu saja bagian terakhir tak ada yang tahu.

Publik hanya tahu mereka menganggap masing-masing sahabat terbaik dan mengagumi hubungan mereka terlepas dari rivalitas yang ada. Siapa yang tidak senang melihat dua orang berbakat saling mengenal baik satu sama lain?

Bukan anggapan yang salah. Mereka hanya tak tahu ada kejutan kecil di balik pintu. Mendapati salah satu dari mereka setengah telanjang di apartemen satu yang lain, kini bukanlah hal mencengangkan.

 

Pagi itu adalah hari pertama di akhir pekan. Chanyeol yang terbangun dengan tempat kosong di sisinya, menemukan Sehun sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan kaki terangkat di meja, sementara sebatang rokok terselip di antara jari-jari ramping itu.

Melihatnya, langkah Chanyeol menjadi gusar dan segera menepuk belakang kepala Sehun cukup kasar.

“Kemarikan. Kau tak perlu ikut-ikutan merokok.”

Tangan besarnya bermaksud mengambil rokok itu, namun Sehun membawa tangannya sejauh mungkin. Rahang dikeraskan. Dia menatap Chanyeol tanpa kedip dengan perasaan tak suka 

Bola mata Chanyeol membundar maksimal melihat ketidakpatuhan itu.

“Oke, baiklah. Sori.” Suara berat Chanyeol menengahi, Dengan cekatan ia membuka pintu geser yang terhubung langsung ke balkon luar, sampai membuat matanya mengerut diserbu berkas mentari, untuk mengurangi bau khas asap rokok yang mengendap di dalam ruang. Setelah itu ia menyalakan satu batang yang sebelumnya tergeletak di meja. “Kau tahu, aku hanya merasa terbebani dengan perubahan anak Mama satu in—Oh, oh, jangan di sofaku, brengsek.”

Sehun hanya tertawa ketika Chanyeol menepis tangannya keras-keras agar serbuk abu-abu menyala menjauhi sofa.

Dengan gaya menantang, Sehun menghisap rokok itu kemudian menciptakan gerumbul awan nikotin tepat di depan muka. “Ayolah, aku bukan bocah lagi.”

Chanyeol mencibir dengan tangan sibuk menyingkirkan serbuk abu-abu berantakan sampai terjatuh di atas karpet berbulu. Ia mengernyitkan hidung mendapati pekerjaan rumahnya bertambah satu, mengingat mesin pembersihnya yang butuh perbaikan, kemudian menggerutu. “Bukan bocah apanya.”

Setelah menjatuhkan bokong di atas sofa, ia kembali mengisap tembakaunya. “Kau tak seharusnya di sini. Bagaimana dengan jadwal kencan-kencan butamu?”

“Tak ada yang menarik.”

“Tak ada yang lebih baik dariku, mungkin?”

Sehun yang menangkap nada iseng di suaranya, menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan sudut bibir tertarik.

Kemudian pria yang lebih muda membalas seringai itu tak kalah lucah. “Bisa dibilang begitu.”

“Lebih dari mantan pacarmu?”

“Oh, tentu, karena aku bahkan tak berani menyentuhnya lebih jauh.”

“Pengecut sekali,” ujar Chanyeol kemudian tergelak, mengejek.

“Ya ampun..” Sehun nyaris merengek ketika kakinya tertimpa milik Chanyeol yang berbulu. “Aku bahkan belum genap tujuh belas waktu itu. Bahkan dia belum sempat bisa kusebut pacar.”

“Memang sebaik apa dia sampai kau tak mau berkencan lagi?”

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sehun membiarkan tiga detik terenggut situasi.

“Bukan aku tak mau. Hanya tak mau tergesa-gesa. Lagipula rasanya aku sudah tumpul,” ujarnya setelah mengepulkan asap dari mulut. “Begini lebih simpel. Bebas karena tak perlu terbebani dengan perasaan. Apalagi sekarang prioritasku adalah karir.” Sehun tersenyum polos melalui matanya. Dengan sikap  kontradiksi, ia menepuk bagian paling privasi laki-laki di sebelahnya, meremasnya sekali.

Chanyeol menggerung di tempat.

“Tapi yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga,” ujarnya dengan nada jahil. Melihat dahi Chanyeol yang bertumpuk lipatan, ia segera menambahkan.“Soal tak ada yang lebih baik darimu. Buktinya aku masih di sini.”

Sehun masih saja menguleni organ di pangkal paha seperti adonan donat.

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan sebilah tongkat di dalam celana.

“Wah, wah, wah.” Ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sehun. Sehun terkikik melihat tangannya diangkat tinggi.

Dengan gerak tergesa Chanyeol membunuh bara api di permukaan meja kaca, lantas menindih Sehun tanpa ragu.

 

“Lihatlah.” Chanyeol memerangkap rahang Sehun hanya menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, kemudian membuatnya menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri. Wajahnya tampak antusias. “Darimana keberanian ini berasal, Nak?”

 

 

“Bodoh. Kau itu pengaruh buruknya.”


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi tipikal. Hanya saja kali ini terlihat lebih sehat dan sederhana. Tak ada botol alkohol atau abu rokok di atas sofa karena mereka berada di apartemen Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya berkunjung karena ingin sarapan bersama setelah Sehun sempat bercerita sedang menginginkan masakan rumahan. Sepi terisi gemericik air taman artifisial, siulan rendah burung kenari dari saluran Discovery Channel dan deru rendah rebusan air di dalam panci. Semuanya bersatu jadi iringan menentramkan.

“Kau sedang membuat apa?”

Sehun bertanya pada pria yang berbalut apron merah di atas kemeja formalnya, sementara lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku. Matanya menatap semangkuk _kimchi_ olahan yang masih terbungkus plastik supermarket.

“Sup _doenjang_ ,” sahut Chanyeol yang kini mulai sibuk mengiris-iris tofu. “Kau jarang makan begini, ‘kan, sejak tinggal sendirian?”

Sehun yang sedang menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, mendengus aneh.

“Kenapa?”

“Bukan apa-apa. Rasanya lucu melihat orang sepertimu melakukan pekerjaan domestik,” sambungnya, sembari menarik kursi tinggi kemudian duduk dengan kepala tersangga.

“Sial. Kau meremehkanku.”

Sehun tersenyum. “Aku hanya tak pernah tahu kau bisa memasak.”

Ia mengawasi antusias Chanyeol yang tampak luwes menghampiri kompor untuk memasukkan bahan-bahan sup ke dalam rebusan air.

Selagi menunggu supnya siap, Chanyeol menuangkan susu kotak ke dalam gelas untuk disodorkan pada Sehun tepat di bawah hidungnya.

“Trims.”

Chanyeol kini meminum bagiannya sendiri. Tubuh tingginya di sandarkan pada konter. Ia memandangi taman di ruang tengah. Dipandanginya air-air yang merosot dan meliuk saling salip di dinding batu, sambil memikirkan mungkin lebih baik jika mempunyai satu di rumah untuk mengganti suasana.

Merasa diperhatikan, ia menoleh dan menemukan Sehun sedang menatapnya penuh selidik.

“Apa lihat-lihat?”

Sehun mengangkat bahu. “Hanya penasaran. Tidak bersama Baekhyun?”

“Kenapa memang? Cemburu?”

Dahi Sehun mengerut jijik. “Ew.”

Bahu Chanyeol bergetar menopang tawa tak bersuara.

“Tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak berkencan dengannya. Hanya sedang membantunya untuk dekat dengan salah satu temanku. Kau tahu Jongdae? Mayor vokal di konservatorium yang sama denganmu.”

“Oh, sepertinya pernah dengar kisah soal suara tiga oktafnya dulu.”

“Benar.”

Chanyeol mengulum senyum, kemudian menyambar mangkok kecil dan menuangkan sup secukupnya sebelum menyodorkannya pada Sehun.

“Kalau kau?”

“Apa?”

Sehun mengangkat bahu. “Sebelum ini, bagaimanapun aku sering mendengarmu digosipkan ganti-ganti teman kencan. Tidak lagi?”

“Bosan.” Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di hadapan jatahnya sendiri, memasukkan segumpal _kimchi_ ke dalam mulutnya, tanpa sadar memikirkan pertanyaan Sehun. “Seperti yang kau bilang, begini lebih simpel. Sekarang giliranmu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Tak bosan denganku?”

Sehun yang agak terdistraksi dengan kepulan hangat pembangkit lapar, memilih menyeruput sup di hadapannya lebih dulu.

“Hmm,” gumamnya, setengah mengapresiasi, kemudian memasukkan tofu ke dalam mulutnya. “Aku ingin menjawab tapi sedang malas membuatmu besar kepala.”

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang seperti kue, sampai lekuk di pipi kirinya tampak jelas. Bulat matanya lantas bersinar ceria.

“Terima kasih. Aku menghargai itu.”

Ia merunduk, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan Sehun. Mereka sempat bertukar tatap, kemudian didorongnya dahi Sehun menggunakan telunjuk.

 

“Tapi kau harus hati-hati, jangan sampai kau menyukaiku.”

 

Perbincangan mereka ditutup ciuman panjang pagi itu.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Chanyeol terus menunggu. Namun kebebasan itu tak kunjung datang.

Musik adalah wujud kesepian dari banyak manusia.

Sehun adalah salah satu yang memanfaatkan hal itu.

Kokoh dan rapuh sekaligus. Melalui ujung jari, api itu menyala dan Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu ikut memainkannya sampai bara itu merambat ke ujung-ujung helai rambut, ke ujung kuku-kukunya, ke setiap penjuru tubuhnya.

Di lain waktu dia adalah air, yang kala disentuh akan membuat sekujur tubuhnya beku dalam sekerjapan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, seolah hal itu adalah bagian dari magis.

Raga ingin berlari, namun ia terlanjur ikut mengkristal, terjeruji kaku dan terjebak dalam keindahannya yang mematikan. Sehun adalah banyak peran yang tak bisa ia hadapi sendirian. Dia menciptakan sensasi baru dalam setiap sentuhan.

Chanyeol melihat semuanya dan hal itu selalu membuatnya terkoyak laksana filamen tipis yang tak tahan dengan sedikit jamah.

Chanyeol adalah prodigi. Namun Sehun lebih dari itu. Dia adalah langit. Namun Sehun adalah langit lain yang menanunginya. Jari-jari panjang itu adalah pengoyak mimpi-mimpi banyak manusia dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia adalah salah satunya. Ia sadar ikut terbunuh. Namun  ia menyerahkan diri. Dia bertingkah seperti seorang idiot dalam pengaruh sihir dan ia akan bersikeras menghampiri Sehun yang berteman tangis di tengah permainan Moonlight Sonata, merengkuh pemuda itu dalam-dalam, menghiburnya, megecup pucuk kepalanya, berusaha meredam apapun yang menyakiti pemuda itu dengan gerakan-gerakan tangan dan sedikit ayunan sementara mulutnya sendiri berteman bungkam.

Tak ada kalimat tanya. Tak ada kenapa. Ada rasa ingin tahu, tapi ia sendiri takut mendengar alasannya.

Oh, semakin mahir dirinya menjadi seorang pecundang.

Dia tak mau tahu siapa gerangan seseorang yang bisa membuat Sehun menangis, siapa yang bisa menyakitinya, sementara ia dan segala upaya kerasnya, tak bisa menyakiti Sehun, justru sebaliknya.

Pelukannya semakin erat dan Chanyeol menikmati dengan sukarela bagaimana duri-duri menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dia sedang bunuh diri.

Sehun memang bajingan kecil.

Tak bisa dibabatnya tuntas perasaan yang tumbuh liar di dalam benak.

Perasaannya pada Sehun adalah paling sungguh-sungguh di antara banyak kesungguhan. Nyata seperti perasaan Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Sebenar-benarnya seperti apa yang ayahnya rasakan pada simpanannya. Juga setulus-tulus cinta seekor anjing jantan kepada sang betina.

Chanyeol malas memikirkan pengandaian manis di dunia.

“ _Hyung_ ,ayo bermain piano bersamaku.”

Chanyeol tahu benar, ketika permohonan itu berdering di telinga, bocah itu sedang menginginkannya cepat mati. Ia menyebutnya bocah meski dia tak lagi berusia belasan tahun, karena dia selalu mengubah suaranya menjadi tipis dan ringan ala anak-anak ketika memiliki keinginan yang harus dituruti. Hal itu membikin telinganya iritasi. Namun ia tetap meninggalkan gitarnya yang beberapa bulan terakhir kembali ia tekuni, kemudian duduk di sampingnya untuk bermain piano bersama. Piano empat tangan.

 _Sebentar saja _.__ Chanyeol membatasi.

Meski Sehun mengangguk, dia akan mengulur waktu dengan kurang ajar, meninggalkan pria yang lebih tua berbungkam karena tak bisa mengimbangi. Ia akan duduk tergugu mengamati jemari itu berlarian, bagaimana tangan itu menciptakan tarian yang menusuknya perlahan.

“Kau tak membutuhkanku, kau tahu itu, kenapa masih memintaku bermain bersamamu?”

Masih beradu punggung, Chanyeol menyambar sebatang rokok, menyulutnya, dan dengan sepenuh hati menciptakan satu kepulan yang diusahakan mirip satu gumpalan awan, sementara tubuh tingginya disandarkan pada kusen pintu.

“Karena aku menyukaimu.”

Ia tersenyum separo mendengarnya.

Denting piano mengeras. Bara api di ujung rokoknya menyala semakin terang. Semua mewakili seberapa banyak Sehun berbohong.

“Omong kosong,” gumamnya.

Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya yang terabai di sofa tengah, menyambar kertas dan pena, kemudian menyingkirkan diri ke balkon. Ia menuangkan segala kompleksitas puluhan fajar yang terlewati dalam sebaran nada. Satu larik. Dua larik. Sampai akhirnya  rangkaian tinta itu berakhir dalam batas ujung lembar kedua. Sampai akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa dirinya adalah idiot yang tak bisa mengungkapkan kekalutannya dalam kata-kata.

Dilingkupi alunan piano yang terus mengoloknya, ia tersenyum menyedihkan. Lagu adalah wujud kesepian dari seorang manusia.

Dua lembar itu adalah ekspresi.

 

Gitar adalah penolongnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih banyak bagi yang mampir :)


End file.
